


all we do is drive

by yooniquejihan



Series: Seventeen's Badlands [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Flirty Hong Jisoo, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Drives, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Soft Kisses, Song fic, Whipped Yoon Jeonghan, based on a halsey song, soft and fluffy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooniquejihan/pseuds/yooniquejihan
Summary: All they ever did was run away. They drove around each other’s head, sitting in silence and wanting to escape whatever they were feeling.And California never felt like home to Jisoo until he had Jeonghan.





	all we do is drive

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> This was my first Jihan fic written with so much passion and love I have for my main pairing. I'm in love with Jihan so much ajsgdgah. 
> 
> this was a song fic high-key based and inspired and had some references on Halsey's Drive. :)
> 
> I plan to make a series based o halsey's badlands album written for jihan and other seventeen pairing. 
> 
> You can listen to the song while reading. Enjoy!

With his hands wrapped around the stick shift, Jisoo went straight ahead in the highway. Lights flickered as the car sped north of 405. He almost swerved with the feel of Jeonghan’s touch on his wrist.

 

His skin tingled when he interlocked their fingers together. Jisoo sneaked a glance and their eyes met for a brief second. Jeonghan’s lip curved into a teasing smirk.

 

“Eyes on the road, Jisoo.”

 

Jisoo heaved a sigh, chest aching with too many emotions as Jeonghan toyed with his fingers. If only things were different this time, he would pull on the other side of the road and kiss Jeonghan breathless. But Jisoo was a coward so he opted to rub his thumb on Jeonghan’s palm.

 

Late night drives were never Jisoo’s thing until he met Jeonghan on his 2nd year in college. They were paired up for a project and the latter was a new student so Jisoo being the gentleman helped Jeonghan around. They immediately clicked upon knowing both of them were Koreans.

 

Jeonghan was different among Jisoo’s friend. He was the only person whom Jisoo trusted the most. He allowed Jeonghan to cuddle him, attached to the hip and almost inseparable. To say that they’re best of friends would be an understatement because their friendship reached that different level.

 

On most occasions, they would spend the day lazing in the couch, watching cartoons with limbs tangled together. And all these little things together with Jeonghan’s huge affection towards Jisoo never helped controlling his feelings.

 

“Jisoo, are you okay?” Jeonghan asked him, mind cloudy with his stupid thoughts. “You’re awfully quiet today.”

Jisoo hummed, stepping on the brakes, red light flashing above them. “Don’t worry about me, _Hannie._ I’m just thinking about something.”

 

“Are you thinking about me, _Joshuji_?” Jisoo rolled his eyes; Jeonghan had always been fond of giving him sweet nicknames. They started to bicker and he didn’t know if this was either a blessing or a curse that Jeonghan always knew how to calm Jisoo’s heart.

 

Comfortable silence filled the air with Jeonghan’s lips attached casually on Jisoo’s neck. “Don’t over think this, okay? I’m always here to listen.”

 

A pat on his cheeks and Jisoo almost missed the exit signs, lightheaded and drunk on Jeonghan’s kisses. His feelings on haywire once more.

 

 

//

 

 

They pulled over on the park near Bed Stuy and sat on Jisoo’s car hood. The wind blew so gently and Jeonghan leaned on his shoulder. The place was rather dark saved for the lampposts above them.

“Jisoo-ah, I hope you never get tired of me. Please don’t leave me.” Jeonghan’s eyes are distant and watery.

 

“Jeonghan, what happened?”

 

Jisoo engulfed Jeonghan on a tight embrace as the latter sobbed on his chest. He whispered soothing words to calm him down.

They boy was so much stronger than anyone else; Jeonghan would keep little things to Jisoo and would only open up once he’s already okay.

 

And with jumbled and messy words, Jisoo finally understood what happened to his best friend.

 

_“Mom called last night. Dad left the house, they’re divorcing.”_

 

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry.” Jisoo cried with him. If only he could carry half of Jeonghan’s burden, he would do it. They had been through so much and Jisoo always prayed for brighter and better days for his sunshine.

_For Jeonghan._

Jisoo continued on comforting Jeonghan, rubbing his nape coupled with small forehead kisses and the boy finally calmed down on his arms. Just a few hiccups and sniffles.

 

He combed Jeonghan’s hair and as he wiped his tear streaked face; Jisoo thought nobody should look this good after breaking down.

 

 _But._ “You’re still beautiful even when you cry, Hannie.”

 

Despite the teasing smile, Jisoo had this tender look in his eyes and Jeonghan wanted to cry some more. Jisoo was his safe place, his solace on times like this. And no matter how hard he tried to keep his burdens away, Jisoo always coaxed him to come out of his shell. He would always understand Jeonghan.

 

“Jisoo? Thank you for putting up with my shits. I know you have more things to do but you always choose to drive with me. Thank you for being my escape.”

 

“You don’t have to thank me, love. You know I’m always here for you, right? Better days are coming, Hannie. Everything will be okay soon.”

 

He leaned on Jeonghan’s arms, nose rubbing on the material of his pink shirt. Sounds are muffled on his skin but the message was clear. “I love you, Jeonghan.”

 

“I love you too, Jisoo.” He swallowed the lump on his throat. “You’re my best friend.”

 

 

//

 

 

It was nearing 9 in the evening when they decided to go home. Jeonghan’s eyes were tired and droopy; the comfort of Jisoo’s car lulled him to sleep.

The night was quiet, saved for Jeonghan’s soft snores. The moon shining brightly above them and his best friend was still asleep when Jisoo passed by the interstate-405 once again. The drive home was longer than usual but he didn’t mind a bit.

 

Yellow lights flickered on the road and he was already drowning with his thoughts. He didn’t want to go home; it would mean another day wasted of not telling Jeonghan his true feelings.

 

_“You’re my best friend.”_

 

Of course they love each other but they both hide behind their friendship card. Jisoo was not the kind of person to assume such things but he knew deep down that Jeonghan’s in love with him too. He could feel it on his bones.

Jeonghan was stubborn and Jisoo was a hopeless romantic who thought waiting for a sign would be okay.

 

All they ever did was run away. They drove around each other’s head, sitting in silence and wanting to escape whatever they were feeling.

 

 

But Jisoo was tired of this push and pull relationship. He’s sick and tired of their mind games, of pretending he’s not head over heels with Jeonghan.

 

He looked at the sleeping angel beside him; his heart had this permanent ache that only Jeonghan could soothe.

 

 _Maybe tomorrow,_ Jisoo thought to himself. _Tomorrow he would confess._

 

\--

 

 

“Jeonghan, wake up. We’re already here.” Jisoo turned off the car’s engine and Jeonghan rubbed the sleep off of his eyes.

 

They both live on the same dorm with their rooms across each other.

 

“You okay now, Hannie?” Jisoo asked once they reached their floor, back turned against Jeonghan as he unlocked his door. He was surprised to feel the soft arms wrapped around his body.

 

Jeonghan’s breath was fanning Jisoo’s neck and he stood there frozen. “Maybe I’ll be fully okay if you’ll cuddle me to sleep.”

There was a teasing grin on his lips and Jisoo pretended to hit Jeonghan. He looked like an excited puppy when he finally opened the door.

 

“I know you can’t resist me, Joshuji.”

 

He landed a weak punch on Jeonghan’s arm, face adorning a pink blush and Jeonghan’s laugh echoed down the hallway.

 

 

_It’s bliss._

 

 

//

 

 

Jisoo’s bed was always cold on normal days but the warmth of Jeonghan beside him thawed the nagging feeling of his chest. He knew he should take care of his best friend but Jeonghan was the one unconsciously comforting Jisoo.

They’re both staring at the ceiling, legs tangled and hands entwined with each other.

 

“What are you thinking now?” He asked Jeonghan.

“I’m thinking about home. How about you?”

Jisoo sighed. _I was thinking about you. About how much I love you._ That’s what he wanted to say but he kept mum. “I’m thinking about home too. I miss mom and dad.”

 

Funny how both of them were thinking about home but the only thing that flashed Jisoo’s head was Jeonghan and how badly he wanted to truly _come home_ to him.

Living in the dorms made Jisoo sad. As someone who’s really close to his family, he couldn’t cope up with his homesickness before; he usually cried on the bathrooms during break time and needed an assurance from his parents every now and then.

But ever since Jeonghan came around, everything became a little bearable. They helped each other on hard times and laughed together in moments of happiness. He cracked a faint smile without knowing it and Jeonghan nudged him on the shoulder.

 

“Smiling all by yourself now, huh? I told you not to have fantasies about me, Jisoo.”

Jisoo giggled and rolled his eyes on mocked disgust. “Me?! Having fantasies about you? Not gonna happen, you pervert. You have some dirty mind for someone who proclaims himself as an angel.”

 

“Ya! Take it back!” Jeonghan sat up; he had some nerve to be offended, ready to attack Jisoo with a tickle fight but his best friend looked really cute throwing his head, laughing like a little kid. “You hurt my pride, Jisoo.”

He shrugged, eyes still shining with mirth. He pulled Jeonghan to his side, ignoring the wilding of his heart. Jisoo loved these playful banters between them.

“Did I hurt your feelings, Hannie?” Jeonghan nodded and had the decency to pout so cutely, he fought the urge to smack his head and kiss him at same time.

“Are you mad at me?” Jisoo feigned his shocked expression, petting Jeonghan’s hair. He rubbed his scalp and temple alternately. The latter hummed, pushing his head closer to Jisoo’s hands.

 

“I’m sorry, baby. What should I do?” Jisoo batted his eyelashes at Jeonghan. This was not bickering anymore, this was _flirting_.

 

Jeonghan poked his side, eyes glinting with mischief as he crawled on top of Jisoo, attacking him with tickling fingers. Jisoo couldn’t even fight back, he was trapped between Jeonghan’s arms and all he did was giggle.

 

“Stop, please!”

Jisoo bit back another laughter, taking back his _wrong accusation_ according to Jeonghan and the latter finally ended his tickling mission.

His chest was heaving; Jisoo peered up to see Jeonghan’s eyes looking at him. His face radiated happiness and Jisoo was glad to have this effect on his best friend.

“What? You happy now, Hannie?”

Jeonghan knocked his forehead against Jisoo, warm breath fanning over his face and his heart almost stopped when Jeonghan dropped a soft kiss on his temple. “Yes. I’m happy thanks to you, Jisoo. I’m always happy because of you.”

He scrunched his nose and Jeonghan laughed while rolling on his side.  Silence filled the room and Jisoo invaded Jeonghan’s safe space, tucking his face on his pale neck and nosing the mole there.

 

“Let’s sleep now, Jisoo.”

 

Jisoo breathed in Jeonghan’s scent; he waited when he thought Jeonghan had fallen asleep. “I love you, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan tightened his arms around him. “I know. I love you too.”

 

And that lulled them to dreamland.

 

//

 

 

The next days were normal for them. They did the same routine and went to school together. Jisoo acted like nothing too sweet happened every night. They both said _I love you_ uncountable times and these things really needed to be settled.

 

 

Jeonghan walked him to his classroom, their arms linked tightly against each other.

“Hey, Jisoo! Study well, okay? Don’t think about me too much, we’re going to have lunch together.”

Jeonghan’s tone left Jisoo with no choice. He rolled his eyes, knuckles hitting Jeonghan in the forehead. “Okay Mr. Pervert.”

Jisoo laughed as he watched his best friend being his whiny self. He shooed Jeonghan away, the boy would be late on his first class if he wouldn’t stop being a cute baby to Jisoo. He cooed at his childlike behaviour.

 

“See you later, baby.” Jeonghan blew a kiss on his way and Jisoo gave him a middle finger in return.

 

His laugh was music to Jisoo’s ears, crawling to his hollow chest, spreading over the emptiness.

 

It’s bliss.

 

//

 

 

The day went smoothly for the two of them. Lunch was messy because Jeonghan decided he wanted Jisoo to feed him. Their friends threw them teasing looks but Jisoo brushed it off.

 

They also shared two classes today and Jeonghan had been extra clingy not that Jisoo minded but it really got hard to breathe whenever his best friend was around.

 

“Are you high, Jeonghan?” Jisoo asked; amusement written on his voice as Jeonghan leaned his head on his shoulder. They sat on the last row as Jisoo scribbled some important notes from the lecture knowing Jeonghan would need this later.

 

Jeonghan nuzzled Jisoo’s neck and he almost mewled when Jeonghan sucked the skin underneath his ear.

“J-Jeonghan! What are you doing?” Jisoo complained. His self control was being tested, he felt hot and his slacks were starting to get stuffy.

 

“You smell so good, Jisoo-ah. Wanna sleep on your shoulders. Let’s cuddle later, hmm?” Jeonghan was like a kitty high on catnip.

 

Best friends wouldn’t do this kind of things, right? But Jisoo let Jeonghan be his flirty self while he suffered the consequences. His eyes started to go hazy and his notes looked like shit already.

 

He tapped Jeonghan’s thigh, Jisoo needed to breathe and compose himself. He pecked Jeonghan’s clothed shoulder and finally had the will to push him away. The lights inside their classroom opened, signalling that their professor was done with the lecture. She was talking about a collaborative research paper but all his thoughts flew open to the window.

 

Jisoo didn’t even notice that they’re classmates were all skipping to the door.

 

“Jeonghan, pay attention! We need to go home now.”

 

“Okay, baby.”

 

Jeonghan looked at him with drunken eyes, a soft smile marring on his lips and Jisoo was thoroughly fucked.

 

 

After dinner, they decided to do their paper at Jeonghan’s room. Jisoo sat on the bed and sighed deeply. He was feeling uneasy and nervous. Jeonghan went out of the shower; he looked so homey wearing his bunny pyjamas that Jisoo gifted on his birthday last year.

 

They started talking and discussing about the research paper. Jisoo doing most of the typing job since Jeonghan was not listening on their lecture earlier.

They work in silence, thighs touching and toes brushing against each other. It was comforting despite the palpable tension between them.

 

Jeonghan was spacing out; he was feeling even dizzier when Jisoo moved closer beside him. Jisoo’s voice rang on his ears, his veins were bursting and blood rushed to his head.

 

“Earth to Jeonghan! Are you listening to me?!”

He bit his lips and Jisoo was frowning at him. Angry Jisoo was pretty Jisoo. Whatever Jisoo’s face looked like every time he was annoyed with Jeonghan was cute and pretty. He adored his best friend too much.

 

He smiled faintly; this was not going to work if he kept on imagining things. “I’m sorry, Soo-ah. Can you repeat that for me?”

 

“Focus, Hannie.” Jisoo’s hands caressed his cheeks and all he could do was nod.  “Just this once, okay? Let’s finish this before the weekends so we could have more time for ourselves.”

 

 

//

 

Jisoo was yawning at the middle of the night, yes they still have more time doing this paper but he didn’t like cramming and the caffeine he consumed was doing crazy things to his brain. All throughout their discussion, Jeonghan was looking weirdly at him. He would sneak a glance every now and then and Jisoo just pretended he didn’t notice this.

 

“Ya, Jeonghan! What are you doing?” He complained when Jeonghan closed his laptop. “We need to finish this now so we could go out tomorrow.”

 

Jeonghan just chuckled and his eyes were boring holes to Jisoo’s face. “Jisoo, you’re so pretty. As much I want you awake beside me, you should take a nap for a while. Leave it to me and I’ll try my best to input more data.”

 

Jisoo almost choked, his head was getting really heavy and Jeonghan’s softness was not helping his poor heart.

“But how about you, Hannie? We should sleep now.”

 

Soft lips were pressed against his cheek and he was blinded by Jeonghan’s smile. “I can manage, Jisoo. I’ll join you later.”

 

 

-

 

Jisoo was awoken with the other side of the bed still cold and empty. He rubbed his eyes as he coarse through the living room, remembering that he was not on his own unit. He was endeared by the sight of Jeonghan finally succumbing to sleep after finishing their research paper.

 

He settled beside Jeonghan; Jisoo was looking at him so fondly. He absentmindedly threaded his fingers on Jeonghan’s soft blond locks, not realizing that the latter was already awake.

 

“Jisoo, I’m sorry I slept.”

 

Jisoo cooed; sleepy and dazed Jeonghan was really cute especially when he engulfed Jisoo in a big hug. His nose rubbed against his nape and Jisoo let out a sigh.

 

 

“Come to bed now.” Jisoo whispered, basking in Jeonghan’s softness. They cuddled in silence, thinking he could sleep for days as long as Jeonghan was beside him.

 

But Jeonghan had other plans as he motioned to carry Jisoo. He clutched on Jeonghan’s neck; Jisoo was laughing, emitting happy sounds when Jeonghan marched their way to back to the bedroom.

 

Jeonghan threw him on the mattress and crawled on top of Jisoo like an animal ready to attack its prey.

 

“No more playtime, Han. We have to rest, you big baby.” Jisoo pouted; his fingers dipping into Jeonghan’s cheeks.

 

Jisoo trained his eyes on Jeonghan’s face, unconsciously gulping when he saw the latter darting his tongue to wet his lips.

 

The action didn’t go unnoticed as Jeonghan was also feeling the same; lips hovering on top of Jisoo’s forehead down to his eyelids and the apple of his cheeks. He drank on Jisoo’s responsiveness, his mind blacked out as he rubbed their noses together.

Warm breath fanned his face and Jeonghan was getting so drunk and hazy with passion. He eyed Jisoo’s pink lips, wanting to know how it would feel to kiss the person you’re in love with.

 

Jeonghan looked at Jisoo with so much adoration; face descending to reach his target. With eyes closed, he inched closer to Jisoo only to be pushed when their lips were almost a breath away from touching.

 

“J-Jeonghan..”

 

 

Jeonghan’s fist clenched, he breathed in frustration, eyes stinging a bit when Jisoo faced the opposite direction of his bed.

 

Was it wrong to want this?

 

 

Would it really kill them if they kissed?

 

 

//

 

 

Days passed by like a blur, the constant tension and awkwardness hindered Jisoo from talking to his best friend. They ignored each other and the two of them couldn’t even look in the eye. After their almost kiss, Jisoo headed straight to his room. He knew Jeonghan was the reason why his phone kept on beeping for 2 days straight but he continued on avoiding him.

 

_“Let’s talk.”_

_“Don’t ignore me, Jisoo. Please.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

 

 

They were still doing their own same routine but Jisoo distanced himself away. No more walking and having lunch together. Jisoo sat with their friends while Jeonghan was alone during the breaks.

 

And if other people noticed these changes, they didn’t bother saying any word as they thought Jeonghan and Jisoo would be okay immediately considering the two of them were very close friends.

 

 

He felt so guilty knowing Jeonghan needed him but Jisoo chose to be selfish. Jisoo believed he needed this time away from him because his heart would always burst and he didn’t know how to stop.

 

But in the end Jisoo realized he needed Jeonghan. He needed his blanket of comfort and warmth. They avoided each other for the whole week and it had taken its toll on Jisoo. He also knew Jeonghan was not getting any better.

 

It would always boil down to the point that their relationship could be compared to oxygen and the sun, they could breathe but wouldn’t survive without each other’s warmth.

 

 

Maybe it’s time to face their feelings.

 

 

//

 

 

 

Jisoo stared at Jeonghan’s door for a couple of minutes. He almost chickened and was afraid he could be rejected. But he manned up and decided to both end their agony.

 

His knuckles thumped softly on Jeonghan’s door, legs turning into jelly as his best friend swung it open. And Jisoo was right about Jeonghan. There were dark circles under his eyes, dishevelled blond hair and skin paler than usual.

He looked at him with wide eyes, face flushing and heart skipping when he finally took sight of Jeonghan. They both looked like a mess but _damn_ Jisoo was utterly in love.

 

“Hi. You up for some night drive?” Jisoo swallowed thickly, he was scared Jeonghan would feel the heavy pounding of his chest.

 

Jeonghan nodded like an excited puppy albeit the hurt flashing in his eyes. “Just let me take a quick shower first. Come inside. I’m sorry for the mess, Jisoo. A-Ah, I-I.. I didn’t expect you.. I-I... I’m sorry, love.”

Jisoo squeezed Jeonghan’s arm, fire breathed on his bones when he felt his skin and he was suddenly renewed. “It’s alright, Han. Breathe, okay? We’ll talk later. I’ll wait here.”

 

 

When Jeonghan looked decent enough they went outside of their dorms. Jisoo wanted to hold his hand, he missed this so much. He needed to settle everything first before doing anything else.

The two of them buckled inside the car, engines roaring as Jisoo glided through the empty streets.

“Where are we going?”

He shrugged, looking up he was met by Jeonghan’s eyes on the rearview mirror. “Your choice.”

 

“Maybe we can go to the soccer field?”

 

Jisoo nodded, hands clutching on the stick shift as he changed the gears. This was like one of the scenarios during their night drives but this time it was Jisoo who reached for Jeonghan’s wrist first, curling their fingers tightly, kissing their knuckles one by one.

 

And we their eyes met again briefly, it spoke warmth and emotions. The weight of their shoulders seemed to be lifted.

 

 

Jisoo was ready to face this.

 

 

//

 

 

They sat on the bleachers once they arrived on the soccer field. It was empty except for the few people filing out after cleaning the place.

The wind blew so gently and Jeonghan was feeling really cold and nauseous. He was aware of the fact that they needed to talk about _some_ things but every thought vanished when he felt Jisoo’s stares.

 

“I know why you’re mad at me but I’m not sorry for almost kissing you that night. I missed you, Jisoo. Let’s stop avoiding each other.” Jeonghan hugged his knees, looking blankly at the field. Jisoo was beside him but he never felt so alone. He sighed shakily, tears were threatening to fall and he was honestly tired of crying for the past week. Jeonghan just wanted to love and to be loved.

 

Jeonghan bit his lip when Jisoo leaned towards him like their usual routine before he fucked up; feeling the latter’s slow and steady breathing on his shoulder, nosing the material of his thin sweater. He was relieved to say the least because he missed this a lot.

 

“I’ll stop avoiding you if you’ll answer my question truthfully,” The gaps on his fingers were filled with warmth and they’re now facing each other. “Why did you almost kissed me?”

 

Jeonghan stared at their entwined hands before looking up. He didn’t want to be hopeful but Jeonghan finally understood the emotions flashing underneath Jisoo’s eyes and there was a soft smile playing on his lips.

 

“I-I don’t know. Why are you asking me this, Jisoo?”

“I don’t know either.”

 

He didn’t know where he got the courage but he pulled Jisoo closer.  Jeonghan tightened his hold on their hands, swallowing the lump on his throat. He looked at Jisoo and his eyes started to water. Jeonghan was so emotional when he finally accepted the fact that he was in love with his best friend.

 

 

“Ask me again, Jisoo.”

 

“Why, Jeonghan?”

 

 

 

He breathed deeply, eyes locked directly on Jisoo’s. There was nothing to be ashamed on loving someone and maybe, _just maybe_ , this would be the right time for them.

“I’m in love with you, _Joshuji_.” The nickname rolled smoothly on his tongue and Jeonghan sniffled. “I’m so in love with you and it’s hard for me to control myself because my heart won’t stop beating when you’re around me. I used our friendship to get a free pass on cuddling you, on being sweet to you. I love you as my best friend and I love you as a man who has been pining for you for almost 3 years already.”

 

The dam on his eyes finally broke as he finished his confession. It felt so good to let out his feelings for Jisoo.

“I love you, Jisoo. I’m so in love with you. And it’s okay if you don’t feel the same –”

 

Jeonghan’s spine tingled as he felt warm hands cupping his cheeks. A pair of soft lips glided across his. It was a simple peck but it shut him up from his ramblings, his hands were shaking and his breathing stopped. He almost had a heart attack when Jisoo started giggling at him.

 

“I feel the same way too, Jeonghan.” Jisoo looked at him with such tenderness in his eyes and Jeonghan couldn’t believe his luck. _How could someone so beautiful like Jisoo love someone like him?_

“Jeonghan Yoon, you listen here because I won’t repeat this again. I’m in love with you too, you dummy. I always hoped we would end up together, marry each other and have kids. I’m sorry if I avoided you for the past week but please let me make it up to you, okay? We have a lifetime to kiss each other. I love you too, so much Jeonghan.”

 

They were both crying and laughing at the same time when Jeonghan pulled Jisoo in a hug, whispering apologies and repeating how much they love each other.

 

Jisoo caressed Jeonghan’s face, he kissed his eyelids and nosed his cheeks lovingly. The cool air made them shiver but the warmth spreading through his heart was enough. Jisoo looked at him with so much love, his heart was about to burst. He uttered a soft _I love you_ before closing his eyes and meeting Jeonghan’s lips for a kiss.

 

And it was like coming home for the two of them.

 

Their lips moved smoothly, tasting the sweetness on Jeonghan’s mouth. Butterflies flew on his stomach as Jeonghan grabbed his hips, deepening the kiss. Teeth clashing and lungs were starting to burst. They smiled into the kiss when Jeonghan bit his lower lip, not wanting to let go so Jisoo dived in once again.

 

Kissing Jeonghan made his insides soft. His lips felt cotton and he tasted divine; like a much needed coffee in the morning.

 

Jisoo stifled a moan as Jeonghan’s tongue shyly met his. Mouth dancing against each other, sighing softly and chest heaving violently. Jisoo shivered when Jeonghan licked his lips, a string of saliva connecting them.

 

Jeonghan’s eyes were hazy and Jisoo felt the same way. He carded his fingers through his lover’s hair and Jisoo was so in love with this man in front of him.

 

He tangled their hands together, Jeonghan’s smaller hand molded on his like they were truly made for each other.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Jisoo asked, still perched on Jeonghan’s lap as his gaze never left his angel’s face.

 

Jeonghan hummed, hands circling softly on Jisoo’s hips. “Nothing, I was busy thinking how lucky I was to love and be loved by someone like you.”

He laughed, eyes crinkling and chest exploding with so much happiness. He playfully hit Jeonghan on the chest. “I never thought you’d be this cheesy, Hannie.”

 

Jeonghan kissed his fingers one by one. A playful yet tender smile graced his lips. “Only when it comes to you, Joshuji.”

 

Jisoo shook his head before dropping a soft lingering kiss on his _boyfriend’s_ lips. They continued hugging under the moonlight; no words could describe how happy Jisoo was now that the two of them were finally together. It was one hell of a ride and he was so blessed to have Jeonghan at the end of the line.

 

They gazed at each other, cuddled for some more and kissed until their lips went numb. The cold night was freezing them to death but the warmth of their love was enough.

 

“I have secrets to tell you, Jeonghan.” It was almost 3 in the morning when they decided to go home, eyes droopy but lips still curved into a beautiful smile. Jeonghan kept on holding and kissing his hands. Jisoo never thought he could be this idiot but being in love made him do dumb things.

 

He was not a fan of sappy romance and cheesy things until he met Jeonghan. Jeonghan made him step out of his comfort zone. He made Jisoo this whole new person.

 

“Hmm, tell me your secrets. Does that involve me? Do you have fantasies about me, Jisoo?” Jisoo gulped, he almost swerved again with Jeonghan teasing him on the open road. His eyes glinted mischief and Jisoo could only blush under his mercy.

 

Jisoo decided he would save his mushy thoughts later and that had Jeonghan whining on the passenger seat. He kept on playing with Jisoo like an adorable, cutie and recharged kitty.

 

“But you are my personal kitty-cat, Joshuji. Stop changing the topic! A good boyfriend tells his secrets to his other half, right?”

 

Jisoo felt his face heating up, gasping audibly while meeting Jeonghan’s eyes briefly. His angel wiggled his eyebrows at him. “I’m your boyfriend right, Joshuji? We’re boyfriends now.”

 

“Yes we’re boyfriends, Hannie. You are mine now as much as I am yours. I love you. Always.”

 

He breathed, chest filling with so much joy and indescribable love he felt for Jeonghan. It could go on and on but Jisoo couldn’t stop his overflowing feelings.

 

They sat in silence, feeling warm all over as they passed by the familiar highway. Jeonghan mouthed _I love you_ on his skin, nipping at his neck softly as he turned off the car’s engine.

They went on Jisoo’s room immediately, tumbling on the bed as Jeonghan continued on peppering kisses on his face, his breath tickled Jisoo’s skin.

 

Jeonghan settled on top of him, peering up as he rested his chin just above Jisoo’s chest. They drowned on each other’s gazes, hearts mirroring the emotions swimming on their irises. He was so ethereal and beautiful.

 

“Han? Can I tell you something?”

 

Jeonghan hummed in answer, he continued on threading his fingers on his blond locks. He looked sleepy and cuddly and Jisoo couldn’t take it anymore. He planted a chaste kiss on his nose.

 

“California never felt like home to me until you came. I was a boring person before; I struggled with lots of things and almost gave up on studying here in this unfamiliar place. But you coloured my life, Jeonghan. You helped me on being better every day, you are my personal angel. You are my soulmate, Han, my other half. You are my home and I couldn’t imagine loving anyone else besides you. And you being in love with me too was a big blessing for me. I love you, I love you.”

 

Jeonghan flipped their position and he ended up perched on his lap. He was smiling so endearingly at Jisoo. He kissed his tear streaked face and murmured soft words to calm him down. Loving Jeonghan had made his emotions go haywire but he wouldn't trade this feeling. He'd gladly go through it again as long as he had Jeonghan in the end.

 

“And you are my anchor of safety, Jisoo. You made me believe in love, you supported me in everything and I love you for that. Every little things you did made me so in love with you. You’re my everything and this might sound like a little cliché wedding proposal but I want to wake up next to you every day. Ah, Jisoo, what have you done to me? I love you too. Let’s be together until the end.”

 

They lied down with arms enclosing their bodies perfectly and limbs tangled underneath. They talked about their future plans of moving in together. And of marrying each other, adopting kids and weaving their own piece of happily ever after.

 

 

Jeonghan was his warm blanket of comfort and sunshine. He was Jisoo’s summertime, his home and the love of his life.

 

And for Jeonghan, Jisoo was his night time; the moon that would always shine for Jeonghan. He was his resting place after a tiring day and his own little heaven.

 

 

The dawn was already breaking when they finally drifted to sleep. Their eyes were tired and lips numb but they were both so happy and in love. Jisoo snuggled closer to Jeonghan, feeling the steady rhythm of their beating hearts, tightening their arms together.

 

 

And surely, he wouldn’t want to let this go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

– fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cookies to everyone who reached this far!! Thank you for reading <3 I hope you liked it. Please let me know if you do. :)))
> 
> Come fight me on twitter @fullsunjihan // @yooniquejihan


End file.
